Purple Heather
by poppy1070
Summary: So that’s how it happened! That’s why I am sat here Writing down everything I can remember In the hope that someone, sometime,will find me, not in the physical sense, but will read this and realise what happened She didn’t die, she just fell into the


**This is my first attempt at a fan fic, well its the first one that I have ever published, I have for years written small stories, usually HP or Twilight but this is my first attempt at Outlander or Cross Stitch as it is also known – Please review if you wish, I know it isn't that good, but I enjoyed writing the first chapter so thought someone else might like to read it. I will update!**

**I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes – if anyone would like to be my beta please get in touch, I could use some help (grins)**

**Purple Heather**

I walked to the left

I walked to the right

I walked backwards

I ducked down

What ever way I looked at the stones that's all that I could see.......just a stone, well a collection of stones.

A collection of stones on a wild Scottish moor – with purple heathers growing in tufts and green moss creeping up the aged stones as if it held the stones to the ground.

So where had she gone – one minute she had been there.........and then she wasn't!!

I could hear the faint buzzing sound which I assumed came from a bee gently bobbing around the heather collecting its pollen ready to take it back to its hive – but I had to say it must have been a flaming great big bee as the buzzing was quite loud.

So.....had I been seeing things

Had that lady just walked through those stones and .........I shook my head trying to get it into some sort of order.........not come out of the other side!!!!

I slowly walked closer to the stones and looked around each of them to see if the lady had sat down on the other side but alas I couldn't see her.

The buzzing sound got louder......this must be one great big bee or I was quite close to a hive.

Tripping up over a ragged piece of earth I stumbled into one of the stones putting my hands out to break my fall and landed with a thud

"Ouch, well that's blown it!" as I gently cradled my wrist and looked back through the stone arch I had just fallen through, I then let out further expletives as my wrist started to swell up and thinking that I should really get off this moor and back to my car and see if I could drive one handed back to the manse and get my wrist strapped up.

I slowly got to my feet, brushed myself down with my one good hand and slowly made my way out of the stone circle and headed back to the little road where I had parked my little car.

I looked up the road

I looked down the road

"Oh this just gets better and better, first I trip up and do god knows what to my wrist and now some little tosser has gone and stolen my car"

I stood swearing for what seemed to be hours, realising that I had stupidly left my phone in the car and had no means of contacting anyone and then I faintly heard a chuckle and looked around sharply

"Well that doesn't sound like a Scottish accent........more...let me see Yorkshire...am I correct?"

"Oh thank god.........did you see who stole my car, I only left it about half an hour ago, I went up to admire the stones on the hill and now some blighter has gone and nicked it!"

"My dear you car was never there" said the stranger

I looked at him puzzled......."of course it was there........I should know I put it there."

"I am sure you did.........but that was in the future, in two hundred years time your car will be there, but as this is the 1700's and cars don't exist I don't think it will be there anymore"

"Are you drunk? Delusional? High?"

"None of the above m'lady, I was sent here to wait for you and waiting I have been doing, M'lady Claire said you wouldn't be too far behind her so she told me to sit..........and wait"

"My name is Roger.......Roger Frazer, the lady that you followed is Claire......my Auntie Claire infact.

So that's how it happened!

That's why I am sat here

Writing down everything I can remember

In the hope that someone, sometime, someday will find me, not in the physical sense, but they will read this and realise what happened to me.

She didn't die

She didn't runaway

She just left the present and fell into the past!!


End file.
